fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Weeabo (Everybody Wants To Rule The World)
|-|Base= |-|Finale Mode= Summary The man know only as Weeabo is a american hero who lives in Japan. After being granted powers by Omni, he sought to protect Japan, even if he ends up dead. He is the very definition of a weeabo, he talks in broken japanese, knows almost every anime and follows every trope of it. He appeared when Mecha Ghidorah attacked Kabus in Japan, trying to help Kabus. He and Kabus won the fight, however he had to quickly go, as he had other cities to protect. He has a red spiked hair which is hidden under his hat, and he always carries his katana. He was summoned by Mikage to the final battle against The Demon Army from Lacrima, releasing his true power for the first time ever in order to save the world. He helped in the defeat of the Demon King and stopped the army together with the rest of the EWTRTW cast. Personality Not much is know, but he loves anime and Japan. Also has a strong sense of justice. Basically your average shounen hero. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Unknown, know as Weeabo Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: In his 30s Classification: Hero, weeabo. Combat Stats Tier: 5-B | At least 5-B, possibly 5-A | High 4-C | 3-B, High 3-A with Baby Metal Powers and Abilities: |-|Base Form=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation (Can make anime songs play when using his powers), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Body Control (Can control the size of his hair), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation (Could fight near Kabus with no problem), has the powers of "most anime characters", which include: Teleportation, Energy Projection, Aura, Statistics Amplification, Transformation, Weapon Mastery, Flight, Chi Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (In the thousands), Space-Time Manipulation (Can resist Time Stop and Spatial Warp), Ice Manipulation (Absolute Zero), Fire Manipulation (As hot as the core of the sun), Existence Erasure and Soul Manipulation |-|Final Form=All previous abilities, plus Forcefield Creation (On himself and on his allies), Size Manipulation (On his katana), Matter Manipulation (His waves of energy can erase matter on a Sub-Atomic level), Life Manipulation (His waves of energy can suck the Life Force out of people), Spatial Manipulation (His waves of energy can cut through space) and Heat Manipulation (His waves of energy can release heat waves as hot as the core of the sun), can make his attacks unable to damage the surroundings and his allies |-|The Real Final Form=All previous abilities, plus Existence Erasure (By hitting directly heart, he can erase someone from existence), Soul Manipulation (His energy passively hits the soul), Electricity Manipulation (Can shoot lightning from his katana), Light Manipulation (His katana passively purifies someone from darkness), Time Stop (Can stop time by lifting his sword in the air), Healing (His waves of energy can heal people), Energy Manipulation |-|Full Power Real Final Form and Finale Mode=All previous, Space-Time Manipulation (Able to cut through space and time), Time Manipulation (Can punch with Time itself, sending someone out of it. Can attack infinite times by sending attacks from all points in time towards someone), Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack souls and minds), Mind Manipulation (Can hit in a mental level), Can hit in a abstract level, Power Nullification (Nullified his own slashes), Fusionism (Fused with his sword and his hair), Summoning (Can summon other Weeabo's from other points in time), Acausality (Type 1 and 3. If he dies, another Weeabo from another point in time will take his place), Resistance to Probability Manipulation, BFR (Shares his resistances with his stand), Law Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, likely much more (Able to survive inside Lacrima's realm) his stand, Baby Metal, has the Perfected Infinite Spin which has: energy manipulation on a cellular level, Dimensional Bypassing, Age Manipulation, can make others not feel pain from his attacks, Homing Attack, Biological Manipulation, Deconstruction, Matter Manipulation, Infinite attacking, Gravity Manipulation, Resistance Negation and Soul Manipulation (Can force his target and his soul to obey the laws of physics by manipulating gravity), Resistance to Probability Manipulation, BFR and Time Stop. Probably much more (Called by WoG "Composite Japan", though what that means is unknown) Attack Potency: Planet level (Comparable to Kabus and Mecha Ghidorah. Comparable to "most anime characters", who are planet busters) | At least Planet level+, possibly Large Planet level (Stronger than everyone in the group summoned by Omni, including Odd. Easily overpowered Mecha Ghidorah charged beam) | Large Star level+ (Not much weaker than Odd. Gave 10% of the power of a supernova to a sword. Can fight on par with the Statue while vastly holding back) | Multi Galaxy level (Fought against The Demon King, who was much stronger than normal demons, who could hurt Mikage's strongest summons, comparable to Coolguy McChad), High Universal level with Baby Metal (Has the Perfect Infinite Spin, which can make something spin with infinite force, eventually completely destroying the target) Speed: FTL (Comparable to "most anime characters", who can move faster than light. Comparable to Kabus) | FTL+ (Faster than before. Could attack faster than Mecha Ghidorah could react), possibly Massively FTL+ (Stronger than everyone in the group summoned by Omni, including Odd and Xavier) | Massively FTL+ (Could keep up with the Statue while vastly holding back. Faster than before) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Coolguy, able to keep up with the Demon King) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can easily hold a 7 meter long katana) | Class T (Can hold a mountain sized sword) | Class T | Multi Stellar (Held his Katana when it was at this size) Striking Strength: Planet Class | At least Planet Class, possibly Large Planet Class | Large Star Class | Multi Galaxy Class Durability: Planet level (Tanked a strike from Mecha Ghidorah) | At least Planet level+, possibly Large Planet level. Higher with Forcefields | Large Star level+ (Took hits from the Statue while vastly holding back.) | Multi Galaxy level Stamina: High (Comparable to "most anime characters", who can fight for hours) | High | High | Limitless Range: Tens of Kilometers | Hundreds of Kilometers | Hundreds of Kilometers | Galatic Standard Equipment: His 7 meter long katana Intelligence: Has a high knowledge in anime and Japan's culture. Comparable to "most anime characters", who are combat geniuses. Average otherwise. Weaknesses: Can start fanboying in the middle of a fight. Using his strongest attack can tire him out quickly. Never uses his existence erasure in a fight in character. Key: Normal Form | Final Form | The Real Final Form | Full Power Real Final Form and Finale Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Superheroes Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Tier 5 Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Unknown Tier Category:Sound Users Category:Biology Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Chi Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Matter Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Space Users Category:Heat Users Category:Healing Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:VSRPverse Category:CrimsonStarFallen's Profiles Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Characters